(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary alert light for motor vehicles, and more particularly to one that improves alert effects for the motor vehicle lights by means of a circumference light convergence ring to warn approaching or following vehicles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
While riding or driving a motor vehicle at night, headlights are required to see clear the road ahead and alert approaching vehicles. A light holder to improve reflection from the headlight is only used for the prior art, the light intensity appears to be insufficient in case of riding or driving in fog or dim area.
Furthermore, when braking is applied, the brake light to the taillight is on to alert the following vehicles. However, it is difficult to tell whether the braking light is on or not, thus preventing an immediate alert to the drivers and that presents a potential hazard.
The primary purpose is to provide a secondary alert light essentially comprised of a light holder, a light convergence ring and multiple light emission devices to exaggerate alert effects. A light and a reflection shade are provided on the light holder and said light may be a braking light, a fog light or a headlight.
To achieve the purpose, positioning posts protruding from reflection cover of light holder are provided to secure a light convergence ring which relates to a light permeable member coated on one side of its circumference light converging material such as fluorescent material. Multiple positioning posts are provided on the circumference of the light convergence ring to match those multiple posts on the light holder. More than one positioning groove is provided at equal spacing to receive light emission devices.
By locking the light convergence ring with its coated circumference relative to the fight holder in position, light from the light emission devices is collected by the light convergence material coated on the light convergence ring to create a significant light ring beside the light on the motor vehicle for improving its alert effect.